Televisions are used throughout the world. Different regions of the world employ different audio and video standards for broadcasting television programs. For example, some regions use the Broadcast Television Systems Committee (BTSC) audio standard, while other regions use the EIA/J audio standard. In order to properly present a program to a viewer, a television decodes a broadcast signal according to the audio and video standard used in the associated region. For television manufacturers, it is beneficial if a television is capable of receiving and decoding broadcast signals according to a variety of different standards.